


Hate is pretty close to lust

by Improbabilityy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Mentions of anxiety and PTSD, after the war, but honestly pretty hot, bye, domination and dirty talk, fuck this is dirty, im going to hell, okay a lot of hate, this is definitely sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Hermione Granger haven’t seen her former Potion professor for years. But when they eventuly met at a Hogwarts gathering, it looks like old quarrels and hatred never really disappeared...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hate is pretty close to lust

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for months but felt like it was not going to be good enough. I’m not a native English speaker but I wanted to contribute to this ship since I think these two really are a match.  
> I included some mentions of anxiety because no one ever mentions it but a war is traumatic and it added realism.  
> Hope you will enjoy this dirty work because it’s literally the only reason for why I wrote this ;)

Hermione haven’t seen her former teachers in ages. Neither her old schoolmates. The war brought dark times and people scattered.  
So when Harry and Ron asked her to come at a mysterious Hogwarts reunion, she was kind of cheerful. The boys said Hogwarts wanted to organise the event so that the old students and the staff would « stay in touch ».

Staying in touch was a stupid thought. If the teachers and her classmates wanted to stay in touch, they would have tried to reach each other. They did not. Truth was : this event was a superficial and a hypocritical facade to hide the fact that no one wanted to remember how many people have found death in the war and how rough it been.  
Hermione would sometimes still overhear Ron crying some nights in front of his window. She should not, but she often caught a few words.

« I’m so sorry. »  
« I should have protected you.»  
« I miss you everyday. »

Hermione knew the feeling of loss that Ron possessed. And from now on, it would never leave. His brother was murdered and that is all it will ever be.

But she would go to this school reunion. She missed some of the people she used to see everyday at Hogwarts. And some of the teachers as well. Minerva, for instance was her favorite professor, it always been. Besides, Professor McGonagall helped her for working at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was a smart girl. Brilliant, we may say. But she was not experienced enough to have a well paid and interesting job at the ministry now. She needed a tutor to make her entry to a level job to start her career.

She had a huge ambition- she would be the first woman minister of magic.  
However, she was currently working as a mere secretary. The notorious doors of the long-awaited Ministry of magic were difficult to reach. Hermione was young, and for the moment, her job was reduced to sending the flying ministry memos as well as writing the reports needed.  
It was not that fun, Hermione agreed. But she knew it was how the majority of the famous wizards started.

She was currently 24 years old and it been a little time now she had left her childish and clumsy manners in order to become a mature and beautiful lady.  
The war was traumatic though, and she kept several forms of anxiety and PTSD from her battles. That was the side she would never talk about. Not that someone would be interested. In the magic world, the War suffered from a vow of silence. Journalists rather ask her how she defeated Lestrange rather than how many sessions with her therapist managed calming a bit her depressive episodes. She despised them. Those smiling journalists never fought. They did not lost people. But as a part of the golden trio, journalists were her life from now on, she had to bear with it.

Harry and Ron, not extremely surprisingly, passed their three years long programme set by the Auror Office and became, well, pretty logically- Aurors. Which was utterly frustrating to Hermione. While her best friends defended the magic world and were literal heroes, she played the subordinate to some important members of the ministry. She was more clever than that and struggled because no one would consider that yet. Fortunately, she was a patient girl, it would take a long time but at the end of the day, she would be appreciated and loathed for what she is capable to accomplish for the magic world.

Regarding her presence at this Hogwarts event, if she was honest with herself, Hermione was curious about one particular matter as well. Snape. Her former potion professor hunted her thoughts more than once. People told her he survived Nagini’s attack. He was similar to a mystery she could not solve.

As a young woman, she used to despise the man. He was always too hard on Harry and basically on everyone who was not a Slytherin. He was always so mean and looking down on some nice students such as Neville.  
He was an excellent teacher though. Not that she ever admitted that to anyone. Hermione was prayed for her knowledge by everyone during her Hogwarts years, but he never complimented her. She always waited for some kind of validation from him but at some point, she understood he would never give her that and she gave up. Making her hating him. So when she found out during the war he was a deatheater and served Voldemort, Hermione was not surprised.

What surprised her was when Harry explained to both Ron and her that he had always been against the Dark Forces and spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore. From them on, she was confused.  
All these years, endorsing the insults  
from other students treating her of a mud blood. And he never did anything, seemingly agreeing.

***

Hermione pondered. Should she wear a beautiful dress or should she looking formal?

Well, damn that. She wanted to seem pretty. She would go for a black dress with a provocative but elegant cleavage.

Her and Ron broke up two years ago. They wanted different things in life, but it was mutual. They remained good friends. She missed him sometimes. He was her first love, he was the one she lost her virginity to. That was special. 

Unfortunately, since Ronald Weasley, Hermione could not find anyone fitting her standards. Most men wanted to get into her pants and when they looked for more, she found them either not clever enough or boring.  
Hermione had this strong idea of love. She did not want a white knight on his horse claiming his love to her, she wanted someone who could handle her being a fierce and intelligent woman but also would be strong enough to cope with her traumas and insecurities.

She dispersed her thoughts. She had to join Ron, his date, Harry and Ginny to the train station.

The party would take place in the Malfoy’s manor. Not that she agreed to enter the place. She didn’t like Draco. She was resentful towards him. His dad was one of the reason Voldemort was able to take over the magic world. Plus, he was a little piece of shit when they were at Hogwarts.  
Harry and Ron often told her he changed, since they trained with him because they were all Aurors. They said he was a good lad now, he donated to rebuild some of the monuments that were destroyed in the War.  
She did not care. He was not a pleasant memory anyways. Hermione decided to leave her flat after checking out her reflect in the mirror. Beautiful.

She locked the door and called the boys to see where they could all meet.

It would be a brilliant night, she was sure.

***

“Well, I assume this place is huge. Look at all the cars in the alley! I can’t believe it, I didn’t think everyone would come!” Ron exclaimed when they eventually arrived to the Malfoy’s manor.

Hermione had been introduced to Ron’s date- Griselda.  
And she found out she liked the girl. She had the time to bond with her on the train’s ride. They shared a lot of interests, books being one of them.

“Yeah, it’s no secret the Malfoys are pretty wealthy.. but Draco said it was a mansion. It actually looks more like a castle.” Replied Ginnie.

“I hate being poor sometimes” Laughed Harry sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was a bit anxious coming there. And especially meeting some people she don’t want to.

***

Hermione laughed at Neville’s joke. She felt great.

The boys and their dates left her 20 minutes ago, they absolutely wanted to see what the bathrooms looked. Ginny took a bet they would be identical to these in the chic restaurants at London. Hermione rolled her eyes, she was not interested at all about the toilets of the Malfoys but she let her friends do their thing and saw Neville so they talked and then Dean joined.

He was currently telling them how his last Tinder date went horribly wrong since the person was actually a catfish.

They were laughing out loud when Dean said she described herself as a beautiful busty Brazilian girl and then turned out to be a 56 years old looking dude with a moustache and a belly when they met.

Hermione wondered why she didn’t do that more.

“Well, I’m still shocked honestly. So I’m going for a drink! Wanna join Longbottom?” Teased Dean since he knew his friend hated his last name.

“ Oh come on Dean do you want me to reveal your nickname in front of Hermione?” He threatened with a laugh.

“ Please don’t. I don’t want her to think different of me. I’ll be right back, you idiot!”

And like that, he was gone.

“ He’s such a pain in the ass. But I love this dude. Great lad. He made me meet my current girlfriend actually. We were at a pub and I thought this girl was too prettiest for me and then found out she was Dean’s best friend. We bonded pretty quickly and now we cannot leave without one another!”

Hermione was not surprised. Neville really did glow up. He turned into a good looking dude and pretty opposite to what she remembered from him, to a confident one.

“ I don’t see her here though, where is the pretty lady?” Answered Hermione, delighted to see Neville finally happy and flourished.

“ Well she must be talking to some of her old friends. She was at Hufflepuf actually. But I never noticed her at Hogwarts. Funny, don’t you think? We were in the same potion class for years but I never saw her. »

« I’m really happy to see you’re feeling great and that love came for you Neville. It’s great.” She genuinely smiled.

« Well Im sure I’m not the only one, you’re beautiful, didn’t you bring your boyfriend as well? »

« Oh thank you. » blushed Hermione.

« Well that might surprises you but I’m actually single. So no, i cale with Harry, Ron, Ginnie and his new girlfriend, Griselda. »

« Well I’m certain love will come for you as well. You’re smart and lovely, who wouldn’t want you? »

« Oh come one, stop it » laughed Hermione.

They were both interrupted by a slow voice coming from behind.

“ Oh well, look who we have here, what a surprise!”

They turned back only to find Draco Malfoy with a smile on his face. Hermione frowned. This was the first time she saw Draco with a honest smile on his face when he addressed to her.

“ Oh Draco, hi. How are you ?” Neville smiled and patted him on the back.

“ I’m good my friend. A lot of work today though but I’m fine.” He said smiling brightly to Neville.

Hermione thought she was hallucinated.

“ Well, I’ll join Dean now, he’s a bit tipsy and I don’t want him to harass all the ladies present tonight..”

“ Of course. I was pleased to see you Neville.” Said Hermione with a large smile on her face.

The boy left and let Hermione and Draco facing each other.

“ You look splendid Hermione. It’s been a while.” he honestly said.

“ Come on, Malfoy. We are not going to do this, are we?” She said, upset he would act so lightly.

“ To be honest with you I talked to Ron and Harry. They gave me the advise not to talk to you tonight. They knew you would be annoyed, but I don’t care. I want to make up to you. I’ve been shit. It’s been 6 years. And the only thing I’m thinking at night is all the innocent lives my actions served to take. You don’t know how many therapists I had to put words on what I felt.” He said with a pained look.

“ Is that all the bullshit you’re serving to people for them to actually forgive and pity you? » Hermione grinned, upset he would make this about himself, even though she felt her heart’s speed heat increase.

“No. Actually I don’t talk to people about me seeing therapists. I’m a Malfoy. I’m expecting to be strong and solid. But I know what you’re dealing with Hermione. I read your articles about War memories. You helped a lot. Realising I was not alone facing all this crap into my mind everyday. I know what it is to wake up at night because of a panic attack and not being able to sleep and then having a rough and shit day because you’re depressed by what is happening in your life. This is our common reality. »

Hermione frowned. The composed and confident Draco that bullied and looked down on people seemed to have disappeared at some point.

« Thank you for sharing that Draco. I know the courage it takes to admit we are not strong enough to deal with this all alone. But I can’t help being skeptic. You’re cunning. How do I know this is not a plan to gain compassion from me? Because If it is, I don’t care. » She said, harshly.

« I accept you being mad at him. Even hating me. But I am not this kind of person anymore Hermione. I apologised to those I hurt in the past. I want to make things better. I know it will be hard but I want us to have a new start. Could you consider forgiving me? » Draco said on a sadden tone.

She did not know why, maybe it was because of the small amount of alcohol or because of the way Draco seemed in actual pain but she said yes and all that she remembers is apologising to Draco because she needed some fresh air.

***

It took a lot from Hermione’s energy to remember memories she wanted to avoid.

She needed to calm down a bit and the first thing she know she needed to do was smoking.

She didn’t know In what aisle of the manor she was but she found a door and she was outside.

Hermione sighted and took her bag, she looked up at the beautiful night sky and lighted her cigarette.

« I must be dreaming. The only moment I had to myself has to be ruined because of Hermione Granger. Why on earth am I getting punish tonight? » A deep voice said bitterly.

Hermione turned back and face an obviously unhappy Severus Snape.

She was speechless. Not because of his rude words but more because she didn’t see anyone when she first came to the little balcony.

« Oh. Well, when we live in society, the habit is to address to someone with something such as « Good evening » before commenting something clearly unpleasant to them. » Hermione replied. Her voice seemed angrier than what she thought she would sound.

She observed Snape. His hair turned white on some strands. He had a red furious looking scar on the neck that went up on his jaw.

She thought it was a good look. She used to think of him as an eunuch or as an austere priest. The scar gave him some strange but oddly attractive features. He wore a black suit, and she wondered why he never wore one when he was teaching her because that fitted him.

« Well, as I can see, even though I’m not surprised- you didn’t change. » he sarcastically answered.

« Don’t need to be like that. We may share the balcony. » Hermione said and turned back to her cigarette.

« The thing is- I don’t want to share it. » He replied by walking forward Hermione.

She could smell a pleasant parfume in the air, mixed with some wine.

« Is that too much to ask for some politeness instead of such rude middle sentences? »

« I am sure you’d rather avoid some hypocrisy. You and I don’t like each other. Why bother being polite? I don’t care how you’ve been and you don’t care how I’ve been either. » He muttered on a dry tone, looking at her straight into the eyes.

Hermione was surprised to see him there. She wanted to ask him things about the War she was always curious of.

« I’m not in the mood right now to face such an asshole behaviour. If you’re unhappy with my presence- then leave. But if you may bear with me, just don’t be such a dick. Understood? » She exclaimed sharply.

Snape said nothing and raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised of the attitude. He then grinned, looking amused : « Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you did change after all. »

She remained silent, now very conscious of the way she talked to her former professor. Who was practically twice her age.

« I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. » She muttered after little time.

Snape rolled his eyes and that made Hermione furious.

« You’re not sorry. Spare me your false compassion. You’re obviously mad at me for some reason and meant what you were saying. »

That was her turn to roll her eyes.

« I don’t care about giving you compassion. To my opinion, you’re rude and acting as a victim. Plus, I never said I was sorry. » She faked a smile and left the balcony.

It’s been a long time since she despised the man and he gave her no reason to like him now.

She didn’t think about the exchange much and went to the ball room only to find her friends back.

Well, mostly to find Ron’s date. She went closer and smiled to her.

« So, what about those toilets? »

Griselda was surprised and then recognised Hermione so laughed and answered.

« Well Ginny loose the bet. These were perfectly normal toilets. Just with a Victorian and classic decoration actually. »

« Well. Ginny is not really good at bets anyways. Besides, do you know where they are? »

« Oh yeah! They’re talking to McGonagall. I was actually looking for you as well, mind to join us? » asked the blonde girl.

« Not at all. »

***

Hermione finally found her calm back. She absolutely adored her former teacher of Transfiguration. And she felt safe talking to her.

The girls left only to find some old friends from Gryffondor and Hermione found herself with her best friends and her favorite professor.

« This is really no surprise that you both became Aurors, gentlemen. »

« Thank you professor! It was honestly a lot of work but I reckon the war was really a final training to be on point for the Author exam. » Ron said, looking at Harry who agreed.

« I’m sure of that, mister Weasley.”

They continued talking a bit when music suddenly changed and turned slower and smoother.

« Oh, I think it’s time for the slows! You should both join your girlfriends boys. » Suggested McGonagall.

They nodded and leave, letting Hermione with her old professor.

« Well I haven’t seen you with a man tonight dear. » remarked gently McGonagall.

« Yeah. I am taking some time on my own. Work has been pretty rough lately. »

« You’re right Hermione. You should enjoy yourself. You are a beautiful lady and any man stupid enough to fool you would be delusional. » Her professor smiled.

« You’re too kind. But men usually don’t really have this little something I’m looking for. »

« When we are a pretty and a clever lady. Love is often miserable, I’ll give you that. But you would be more miserable again if you’re with someone you don’t truly love, Hermione. You are young, taking time for you is what you need. »

Once again, a deep voice interrupted Hermione’s conversation.

« Minerva, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! » Snape said, looking pretty upset when he saw Hermione.

« Oh, Severus! Did you have the pleasure to talk with Miss Granger as well? » She said, delighted to see her colleague.

« Yes. We had a few words. But this was not the point. It’s becoming late, I wanted to tell you I was leaving.” He harshly said, looking at Hermione with knives into his eyes.

“Oh come one Severus, it’s barely 11 PM, why wouldn’t you have a little dance before leaving?”

Snape rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Minerva, since when do you even dance?”

“Not with me silly! With Miss Granger, she could use a partner.”

Hermione and Snape both looked at each other with terror.

Hermione was not dancing with this rude man.

“Oh please, that will be fun for both of you.” Minerva insisted.

“I’m sure Miss Granger would rather dance with her date, Minerva.”

“ That is the whole point, she came alone! You don’t have excuse anymore, come on!”

Snape raised an eyebrow. He may not liking the girl but he was not blind. She grown to a wonderful woman. This was pretty odd that she was by herself.

« Well I guess I could actually use a partner » Hermione eventually said because the silence started to make her feel exposed and embarrassed. She would rather dance with Snape than standing there alone when every had a date.

« Well that is a deal then! I will see you later then! » The old lady exclaimed and left them both looking awkwardly at each other.

« I prefer to make this obvious. I’m not doing this by pleasure. Please just follow my steps and don’t try to lead the dance. » Snape said with on an intimidating tone.

She felt the same as 6 years ago when he shouted after her and didn’t say a word. But she hadn’t time to think about it anyway because he came closer to her, even though at a respectable distance and went to calmly but firmly hold her waist.

« Well I only dance with you because I don’t want to be sitting here alone. »

« Fair enough then. » He said softly, far to be upset at her words.

They went at the center of the room and Snap led the dance, at ease with which steps he had to make.  
Hermione was actually surprised. He was an amazing dancer.

“You’ve hidden your talents, Professor, didn’t you?” She softly said.

“ I’m not that talented, I just took some lessons a few years ago. “

“Well you’re a great dancer. Boys use to walk on my feet.”

“This is because you haven’t danced with men.”

Hermione could not believe that. Snape maybe was not such an asshole after all. That was weird to admit though, but she liked dancing with him.

“Come on. Some men can’t dance as well. Just say you’re good at it.”

“I’m good at making Potions. I’m only decent at dancing.” He sarcastically said.

Hermione laughed. She had no idea he could be funny.

“ No, I would say you’re amazing at making Potions.” She added with a little smile.

“ Miss Granger, did you just compliment me or was I dreaming?” He said, falsely offended.

“Come on, I’m a nice person. I compliment people, that’s my thing.”

“So you actually aren’t an annoying brat anymore?” He said ironically.

“And so you can actually talk without any venom to people?” She teased back.

He looked at her and smirked.

“Yes. But you used to be such an annoying little brat, I had no business treating you nicely.” He said.

“That is such a loss for you.

She had time to observe better her old professor.

He was less pale than into her memories. She found herself less uncomfortable with his physical features than when she was a young student.

She finally broke the silence by remarking gently : « You’re actually really pleasant when you’re not such a rude bitter man. »

« The feeling is reciprocated. » He said, almost smiling.

“ I like your smile. You should do that more often.” Hermione teased, bitting her lips.

What was she doing?

Snape’s eyes darken.

“Don’t compliment me Miss Granger, it would almost look like flirting.” He lowered and whispered into her ear.

She felt a flash of desire browsing her body.

« We are playing a dangerous game there. » replied Hermione with a defiantly look.

She felt Snape putting his hands even lower, but not low enough to be considered inappropriate.

« What about now? »

Hermione’s Heart’s heat speed was increased considerably.

« I always thought of you as an austere bat, since when you turned out to be such an interesting man with hidden talents? » Hermione asked.

Snape mocked and she felt his body tensed a bit.

« I’ve always been the same, Granger. You did not care back then that’s all. You’d rather see what you wanted to see. A dislikable man working for the Dark Forces. »

« Well you can’t blame me for that, can you? You were actually despicable and working for Voldemort. »

« Come on. Your opinion did not change much of me after war, did it? »

« That’s not true. You’ve been insulting me in the second you’ve seen me earlier. » Hermione got a bit upset.

He was right, she did not like him much because she never thought about truly knowing the person he was before. But that was not a reason to judge her.

« You know it’s true. You and your little friends never tried to understand why I did all of that. While I spent my life getting hated for someone I wasn’t, all that counted to you were your biased opinions about me. » He sneered, establishing a distance between the two of them.

Hermione felt insulted and deeply offended.

« That is not fair! You never gave me a chance to know you. You would always look down on me even when I tried my best during your classes. »

« It does not take away the fact that you always despised me because of your prejudices. »

« You just proves your point. You really are a dick. We were having a great time before you ruined the mood. But you like being tortured and hated so much. You can’t help it, can you? Does that pain you that much to be liked? Well I fucking despise you then. Happy now?” Hermione spat at him.

He did not say a word but seemed almost pained by her words. Before she could be sure, he put back his mask of boredom on his face and aggressively led her outside the dance floor.

He left her without a word and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione felt like shit. She took a glass of wine and was getting more and more upset after their encounter.

She started feeling a little tipsy and angrier. That was enough. Who the fuck he was to ruin her night like that?

She walked quickly to the stairs where she met Harry who asked her where she was going.

« The toilet. See you later. Have a matter to handle. » She rapidly let out.

Harry hadn’t time to answer that Hermione was already at the first floor.

She ran through the hall, wondering where Snape was.

She visiting three rooms and two corridors before seeing him.

« Professor. Stop walking. » She shouted, breathless.

Snape turned back. « What do you want again? I’m enough talking to you tonight. Would you may not keeping annoying me? ”

« You don’t fucking decide what I may and may not do. » Hermione exclaimed, walking closer.

« Are you drunk Miss granger? » He said, raising an eyebrow.

« I’m not drunk. I’m upset. I haven’t seen you for years and you’re treating me like shit. »

« I don’t owe you anything. »

« I don’t owe you anything either. But I’m decent with you. I had questions for you but you were too obnoxious to answer. I did care for you. I wanted to know you better. »

He looked amused.

“ That comes as a surprise. Hermione Granger was interested by the matter of the one who betrayed Dumbledore. »

She walked towards him with fury.

“ You’re a fucking idiot.” She shouted at him. « You’re liking the way everyone is intimidated by you. You want them to despise you, don’t you? Is that what makes you hard professor? » She dangerously let out.

Snape looked infuriating, he took her arm aggressively and leaded her to a room next to them.

« Don’t you dare talking to me like that again. » He said under his breath with an angry look.

Hermione laughed with disdain.

“You’re a coward.”

“ Oh, because you’re not Miss granger? Aren’t you tired of pretending you’re the hero everyone wants? Because I know this is not who you are. I know you have scars too. You’ve been broken. Why all the smiles? I know you’re hiding your hatred. Where is it?” He came closer and cupped her jaw.

“ I may not pretend to be who I truly am all the time, but I’m not the one always blaming my miserable life on everyone else. » She furiously answered.

« And still. You’re right there. Offering yourself to me. ” He whispered into her ear.

“ I’m not offering myself to you! I have contempt for you.” She blushed with annoyance because of the way he made her feel so hot inside.

“ Do I ?” He grinned and pinned her against the wall.

“Yes. You’re an absolute dick and an impolite basterd.”

He came closer and moved his body so that he would be pressed against her.

“ You know what Granger? I don’t like you either. But I think you like this as much as I do right now, don’t you?” He whispered, amused.

“What would people say about you if they could see you right now...you’re such a waste for me. Your old wicked Professor, aren’t you?”

Hermione smiled defiantly.

Snape looked at her, confused.

“I came here because I wanted to. And I’m not disappointed.”

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

“You were right. I admit it. I came here because I wanted you to fuck me. I didn’t know before tonight that you would be this way. But I’m glad. I don’t want you to stop. I’m loving this. » Hermione whispered in his ear softly and she instantly felt Snape getting hard against her.

« You always act like such a good girl but you really are filthy aren’t you? » He murmured, delighted by her words.

He held her waist and put his hands around her butt, caressing the soft silk of her dress.

« I didn’t mention it earlier. But you’re absolutely beautiful. »

« That’s how you should have started the conversation. » She teased him.

« You’re cheeky. Being treated like this, it turns you on, am I right? »

Hermione felt his bulge crushing her lower abdomen and wanted him to do things she didn’t even remember knowing.

« By the way, I’m on the pill. Since neither if them brought a condom tonight. Now, you should certainly kiss me hard.» She said, caressing the scar on his neck.

Snape smiled wickedly. He raised his hand only to put a finger into her beautiful mouth and she sucked it as he watched her, his eyes darkened.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” He teasefully said, starting to kiss her neck, sucking and biting her jawline as she moaned. He then lowered to her lips to softly kiss them. Hermione gasped at how gentle he was. He sucked on her bottom lip and slowly but firmly caressed her tongue with his.

Snape then took a step back and observed her with delight.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes turned utterly dark.

« The things I would do to this mouth. » He grinned. « Kneel. »

She didn’t know what happened but seemingly how wet she was, she obeyed. 

« Open this filthy mouth for me. » He said, caressing her chin.

Hermione completely lost it, and she headed to open the pant’s fly.

Snape let out a guttural moan when she touched him the first time and lowered to be at her height.

« I want you to get me so hard it will hurt when I will make you come, alright? » He whispered into her ear.

Hermione was literally so turned on she thought something was wrong with her. She tried to remember when things get that hot with Ron.

She focused on his cock and started licking the tip of it.

Snape groaned and pulled her hair. Hermione jerked his balls and licked what she could at the same time.

This was a glorious moment. After 10 minutes of sin, Snape told her to stand up and aggressively took her dress off.

« I’ve wanted to know what your tits would look like since you first looked at me with with this dress tonight.” He smiled wickedly.

He walked back and went to sit into the chair’s desk then asked Hermione to join.

She sat into his lap, and he licked one of his finger without breaking eye contact only to put his whole hand into her underwear.

“You’re so fucking wet for me.” He smiled and let his hand out, starting to rub himself against her, making Hermione’s eyes rolling out of her face.

He then sucked on her swollen tits and stopped only to look at her with a look full of lust.

« Fuck me already. » She gasped.

« How’s that?” He smiled with a wicked face.

“I want your cock inside me. But also be careful using your hands to make me come. Right now. »

“ I want you to beg your it, little whore. » He groaned with a smile.

« Please Severus.. » Hermione went crazy, he made her feel so fucking good.

« Who said you could use my name? »

« Professor, make me cum, please. » She moaned desperately.

Snape did not loose time. He thrusted his cock into her and started moaning dirty things into his ear such as jerking off her tits with his cock and how she was getting fucked by a man twice her age and enjoyed every part of it.

He gave some hard thrusts and rubbed his fingers against her pussy, creating a slow rhythm.

« I’m close. Don’t stop. » Hermione whispered a few minutes later, with a sinful moan.

« Me too. I want you to say my name while you climax. » He groaned on a husky tone.

She did, and as soon he heard his name, Severus swore while he ejaculated.

They remained like that for minutes until she felt Snape leaving her body.

« Well fuck. I was not expecting that when coming to this stupid gathering. » Snape said, somewhat softened.

« Me neither. I have no idea what happened. » Hermione answered, still in shock.

« Yeah we shouldn’t say that to anyone. » He said, standing up and putting his trousers back.

« Count on me. » laughed Hermione.

« Why? Are you ashamed of your nasty behaviour?” He teased.

« Not at all. It was the best shag of my life. » She simply said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. « Well, not that I don’t actually care if you’re bragging to people about sleeping with one of your teacher or not. »

Hermione knew it was not true.

« Oh yeah Professor, like it doesn’t turn you on thinking you just fucked a former student on a school gathering. »

She then smirked and pressed her hand against his crotch, only to find him hard again.

« Haven’t you had enough? » He said with a grin and pressed her hand even harder on his bulge, using the other hand to kiss her lips with a groan. He then bit her ear went down to put kisses all over her body, marking her skin.

« O-oh my god, Severus, you’re really making me so wet. Can’t we give this another round? » She muttered with a moan.

Snape smiled and stopped kissing her.

« No. it’s getting late, we should go. People will be looking for us. »

“ Well. You should smile more often. You’re really attractive. ”

He sneered and picked her clothes down.

“ Get dress. Your friends might be already looking for you, you should join them.”

« Yeah, they certainly do.” Admitted Hermione, kinda disappointed that she had to leave.

She got dressed and took her stuff back, then went to the door and headed to the corridors. She hurried, the boys were surely on their way to find her.

Well, Hermione was certainly not expecting this night the way it turned.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE GADLY APPRECIATED!!!!! :)


End file.
